


Mates

by chasind



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coming Out, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasind/pseuds/chasind
Summary: When your soulmate dies, the “Soul System, Inc.” (SSI)  generates a new name for you. Unfortunately for Eddie, it’s been 2 months since Shannon died and he has yet to receive a replacement name. Curious and impatient, he goes to a psychic to ask details about his new soulmate. The psychic only uncovers that Eddie’s new soulmate is blonde, name starts with a “B”, and that their first meeting ends with “B” rescuing Eddie.Eddie avoided a cycling collision when a guy named Buck pulled him away at the nick of time. Unfortunately, Buck seemed to be the exact person the psychic alluded to. But he couldn't be Eddie's soulmate, right? There must be a glitch in the system. Because since its inception centuries ago, the SSI has never paired people of the same-sex together.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have nothing better to do being unemployed. Figured I'd write something in the meantime. Fair warning, as I've yet to finish any story I've written. Maybe that will change now that I'm not doing anything productive other than aggravating my anxiety over boy problems.

Eddie stared at the fake crystal ball, makeshift candles, and tarot cards so purposely displayed behind the glass window. He still couldn’t believe he was actually considering doing this. Here he was, a devout Catholic Hispanic man, standing in front of a psychic shop of all things, ready to ask a possibly loony lady about his love life… or rather, lack thereof. Growing up in a religious household, he was forbidden to seek anything other than God’s guidance, but curiosity and desperation from this SSI debacle have given him all sorts of anxiety.

Eddie looks down at his forearm and grimaces at the spot where Shannon’s name used to be. It has been two months since Shannon died and Soul System, Inc., or the SSI as it’s more popularly called, has yet to give him a new soulmate. Usually, the SSI generates a new soulmate a week or two after your spouse passes away. He was patient for the first few weeks, but his anxiety started to get the better of him after. After the first month, he tried contacting the SSI both in email and on the phone, but they always gave him the same response: They were reviewing and working his case and would be contacting him should there be any development. This went on for another month and he was honestly really mentally and emotionally exhausted from the lack of information and urgency from the SSI. So, against his better judgment, he decided to get answers from somewhere else. With a quick Google search, he looked for the nearest psychic within his neighborhood. And that’s how he found himself in front of “Madame Leblanc’s Psychic Shop”.

With a small sigh, Eddie opened the door. A bell above the doorway rang as he stepped inside the dark shop, only lit by various candles. His nose scrunched thanks to the strong, bold smell of incense that engulfed the room. Eddie was amazed this place hadn’t burnt down yet.

He approached the counter and rang the bell sitting on top. A few seconds later, an old woman walked in from the back room. She was dressed in a psychedelic robe and had some patterned headscarf tied upwards on her head. Her hands were bejeweled with rings on every finger and had dark-rimmed glasses hanging down her neck.

“Hi there,” she purred at Eddie, looking at him from head to toe. “I am Madame Leblanc and I welcome you to my psychic emporium, where I talk to the spirits of the universe to help poor, unfortunate souls such as yourself.”

Eddie was right on his assumption: this woman was crazy. He watched her rave about the universe, bad, and good energy for another minute before she finally calmed down.

“How may I help you today?” she asked Eddie, as she clapped her hands together in front of her chest.

“Uhh, I’m here to have my fortune read,” Eddie replied bluntly.

“Great. That will be $50. You would need to pay upfront though. I’ve had enough cases of people refusing to pay when they didn’t like the outcome of my fortune-telling. What’s your name by the way?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. And it’s Eddie”

“Would you be paying cash or card?” Leblanc asked as she approached the counter. “I also take Venmo if you have that,” she added, cocking her head to the side.

“I got cash,” Eddie said as he took a very crumpled $50 bill out of his pocket. He handed the bill to Leblanc who smiled in return.

“Perrrrfect. Follow me to the back then.”

Eddie followed her behind the counter and into the back room. There was a small circular table at the center of the room and two chairs opposite each other. “So, you want your fortune read?” Madame LeBlanc asked as she sat down. She gestured Eddie to sit down at the empty chair across from her. “Any particular issue you need clarity with?” she continued, drumming her long, painted fingernails on the table.

“Well.. uh, I need help with figuring out my soulmate,” Eddie answered sheepishly.

LeBlanc stopped drumming her fingers on the table and raised her eyebrow at him. “Eddie, you do realize that the SSI is in charge of that, right?”

“Yes, but-”

“Unfortunately, my services do not cover giving your soulmate’s name. That’s illegal and the last thing I want or need right now is to get arrested,” LeBlanc replied matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, I know. I know. It’s just my soulmate, Shannon, right,” Eddie replied, massaging his temple. “She died two months ago and the SSI has not given me a new soulmate yet.” Leblanc just sat there silently, letting him continue. “I don’t need a new name, but maybe… I thought… maybe you could give me clues on what my new soulmate is going to be like? The wait is fucking killing me.”

Leblanc regarded Eddie with a look that resembled a lot like pity. “Okay, okay,” she whispered. “Let’s see how I can help you out,” LeBlanc answered as she tapped the center of the table. “Put your right palm here and I will read it.”

“You don’t need a crystal ball?” Eddie asked as he tentatively placed his right hand at the center of the table and presented his palm to LeBlanc.

“Please Eddie,” Leblanc scoffed in response. “This is real life, not the movies,” she added before putting on her glasses that were hanging down her neck. “Now, let’s see,” she whispered as she peered down at his palm, her aged fingers gently grazing over Eddie’s palm lines.

Eddie watched the older woman moved her fingers across Eddie’s palm for a minute or two. She pressed down in certain areas of his palm and traced over some of his palm lines.

“Anything?” Eddie asked, a little nervous and creeped out over the silence that filled the room.

“Well, I see that your new soulmate is brunette… No, blonde! Definitely blonde…” Leblanc started, brows furrowing, as she continued examining his hand. “The name of your new soulmate starts with a letter B,” LeBlanc answered. “And… oh my!”

“What?” Eddie asked as he leaned closer to LeBlanc. He was very much alarmed at the sudden change of tone in her voice.

LeBlanc momentarily glanced up at Eddie before turning her attention back to his palm. “Well, the spirits say that you’re going to be in an accident…” she trailed off, looking up and staring at Eddie intently who just blinked at her in return.

“What the fuck does that mean?” he asked.

“The spirits say that you’ll be meeting him during an accident, but your new soulmate will be saving you,” Leblanc answered. “That’s how you two will initially meet.”

“Well that sounds great,” Eddie muttered to himself, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “I don’t suppose you can tell me when that will exactly happen?” he asked, turning his attention back to Leblanc.

“Not unless you want me to get sued by the SSI,” Leblanc said as she released Eddie’s right hand from her grip.

"Right… So you’re saying my new soulmate is blonde, name starts with a B, and is going to save me from an accident?” Eddie repeated, trying to digest and process the information.

Leblanc just stared at him. Eddie found that she had this weird expression on her face that he couldn’t necessarily pinpoint or discern. If he had to guess, it seemed like she knew more than what she was telling him.

“Among other things,” Leblanc answered with a small, devious smile.

Eddie shuddered. She was clearly hiding something from him.

But _what?_

And _why?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate the kudos and comments. I just wanted to point out that I kind of wanted to create this world that is sort of like the Good Place, wherein there's some entity that governs the world. Instead of heaven or hell, I went with soulmates lol. Also no beta as well. Hope ya'll are staying safe and healthy!

“Eddie. Are you insane?”

“Okay, calm down Carla,” Eddie replied as he lowered the volume on his phone. When Carla gets riled up, she gets a little loud.

“You could have been arrested if you got caught! Think about Christopher!”

Okay, more than a _little_ loud.

“Relax, I didn’t specifically ask for the name of my soulmate, so technically I didn’t violate any of SSI’s rules,” Eddie explained as he walked out of the store and onto the sidewalk.

“Still boo, you’re treading on a fine line,” Carla said on the other end of the phone.

“I know. I know. It’s just it’s been two months since Shannon died and I have yet to receive any word from the SSI. You gotta admit, it seems a little concerning, right?”

“Well true, but they said they were still reviewing your case.”

“For two months Carla?” Eddie asked, frustration clear in his tone. "That's a little too long considering they're _supposed_ to give your new soulmate right away."

“I mean, who knows? No one knows how they pair soulmates together,” Carla sighed. “Plus, I don’t personally know anyone whose spouse died to give my honest, credible opinion.”

“I hear you,” Eddie said. "But I just needed to know some information. _Any i_ nformation."

“I guess so… So you said your new soulmate is blonde?” Carla asked.

“Blonde, name starts with a B, and apparently saves me from a freak accident," Eddie said, pausing momentarily to remember the clues Madame Leblanc gave him. 

There was a small pause from Carla's end. "What do you mean by accident?" 

“Listen, I’m not gonna argue with you right now," Eddie answered, knowing that this conversation with Carla was not going to be a short one. "You can scold me more later when I get home... And thanks for watching Chris while I do all these fucking errands around town at short notice."

“Oh please, you know I love the kid. Just get home safe!” Carla said before bidding him goodbye.

Eddie was about to pocket his phone when he found himself getting yanked from the side. From the chaos, he saw a bicycle whizz by him, awfully too close for his comfort. Any closer and both of them would have collided for sure. He saw a tall, blonde man gripping his hoodie while yelling profanities at the cyclist.

“Yo jackass! Use the fucking bike lane next time!” the blonde man shouted while the cyclist flipped both of them off from a distance. “These people are the reason I get called to help in accidents,” he spat, before turning his attention back to Eddie. In a quick second, his expression switched from one of anger to concern, eyebrows furrowed and all. “You okay there, buddy?” he asked, putting his hand on Eddie’s shoulders.

It wasn’t until he felt the man’s grip on his shoulder that Eddie realized that he was breathing really heavily. “Fuck that was a close one,” Eddie said, in between breaths as he collected himself together.

“Yeah no kidding,” his savior answered, his mouth relaxing into a smile. “You just avoided one heck of an accident and a potential lawsuit.”

Okay, Eddie would never admit it out loud, but this man looked like a freaking guardian angel with that expression on his face.

“Thanks, uh…” Eddie trailed off, waiting for his savior to introduce himself.

“Oh sorry, name’s Buck. Thank my firefighting training for those quick reflexes,” the tall, blonde man chuckled as he bent down to the right and picked up Eddie’s phone, which was sitting on the concrete pavement a few feet away from them. “Huh,” Buck said as he looked at Eddie’s phone before handing it over to the other man. “You’re pretty lucky your phone screen didn’t break. Though I guess it’s because of this fancy Spiderman case you got here.”

“Ahh thanks,” Eddie replied, embarrassed, as he took his phone back from Buck. “Miles Morales Spiderman by the way,” he added, shaking his phone for emphasis. “My kid picked it cause he loves him so much.”

“Ooh, you got a kid? I love kids!” Buck said, excitedly. “Got a photo of him?”

“Yeah, this one is special,” Eddie beamed as he opened his phone and showed Buck a photo of Christopher.

“Damn, he’s adorable!” Buck said as he leaned in closer to Eddie to get a better look. “I can see where he gets his good looks from though,” Buck added.

Eddie rolled his eyes at that. “Hardly. It’s all from his mom.”

“I’m sure he picked up some good genes from you as well,” Buck replied.

Eddie was about to give another sarcastic remark before Buck’s phone went off.

“Oh shit, forgot about Maddie,” Buck said as he looked at his phone. “Gotta run. You and your kid have a good one! And watch where you’re going next time,” he said, saluting Eddie before jogging across the street and disappearing around the corner.

Eddie shook his head in amusement as he headed back towards the direction of his car. It took him maybe eight or ten steps before coming to a complete stop. His eyes widened in realization as he looked back at Buck’s direction before turning his attention back to his forearm. No name still.

There’s no way that Buck could be his soulmate… right? Eddie was sure Buck ticked off the entire soulmate checklist the psychic gave him.

Name starts with a B? **Check.**

Blonde? **Check.**

Save Eddie from an accident? Well... does a potential cycling collision count? **Maybe check.**

But there’s no actual fucking way the SSI would pair him with a man. That would be unheard of. Since its inception, the SSI has never paired people of the same-sex together. He didn’t really have time to look at Buck’s arm either to confirm that considering he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. And now that he thought about it... Was Buck flirting with him?

"Fuck," Eddie cursed as he retrieved his Spiderman phone case from his pocket and started dialing. “Hey Carla, it’s me again,” Eddie began as he continued walking towards the direction of his car. “So remember our conversation earlier? Well, I _think_ I just met my soulmate.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. This story and the wonderful responses are keeping me afloat from this fucking pandemic.

“So, let me get this straight,” Carla said as she leaned against the kitchen counter, a glass of white wine in her left hand. “This guy, Buck, who _juuust_ so happens to be blonde, saved you from being run over by a bike? And this is enough to convince you that this is your soulmate?”

“Pretty much,” Eddie answered as he swished the bourbon in his glass before taking a sip. Drinking alcohol was a brilliant idea as he didn’t think he could have this conversation with Carla sober.

“But the SSI has never paired same-sex couples before,” Carla replied, completely gobsmacked from the idea that Eddie’s soulmate is a man.

“Oh trust me, I know. Which is why I am drinking this bottle of Elijah Craig like it’s Christopher’s orange juice,” Eddie said before downing his almost empty glass of bourbon in one go. He didn’t think that visiting a fucking psychic would put him in such a weird emotional state. He thought the trip would help him relieve some stress from not knowing who his new soulmate will be, but no - now he’s just more mentally and emotionally exhausted.

Carla watched Eddie pour himself another glass of bourbon. She’s never seen the man this stressed out before. She took a sip of her white wine, thinking of the implications of this potential partnership. Sure there’s been same-sex couples that are partnered up, but the SSI had no influence on the pairing. The SSI has always paired soulmates of the opposite sex together. Those that do enter same-sex partnerships are considered by society as rebels against their destined soulmates. These people are appropriately called “deviants” by society and the media. Even though they may have a rather intimidating name, these partnerships were not technically illegal since they don’t get arrested; however, they have limitations as they are forbidden to have access to marriage and adoption. The influence of pro-soulmate advocates made sure that these same-sex unions are not to be considered as serious soulmates. If the SSI indeed partnered Eddie with Buck, then this would alter history as they know it.

“What’s frustrating about this entire situation is that I still don’t have a name on my fucking arm,” Eddie spat, showing Carla his forearm.

“Well, maybe this Buck person is not your soulmate then?” Carla replied, trying to ease Eddie’s obvious tension. “Maybe it’s just a coincidence? You know, a wrong person at the right time situation…”

“It’s a pretty strong coincidence that he managed to be everything that psychic said my soulmate will be.”

“Did you get a chance to verify if Buck had your name on his forearm?” Carla asked. She pinched her nose, a little frustrated this conversation seemed to go in circles.

“No, he was wearing a long, sleeved tee-shirt, which was-”

“Dad!!” a voice shouted from the living room.

Eddie and Carla looked at each other before bolting together towards the living room. Panic filled their gut at the thought something may have happened to Christopher while both of them were talking in the kitchen.

“Christopher buddy!” Eddie said, bending down and placing his glass on the coffee table. “Are you hurt? What happened?” he asked as he scanned Christopher to see if he had any bruises or something.

“I’m fine _daaad,_ ” Christopher drawled, wiggling out of his dad’s arms. He pointed at the television screen. “My classmate Taylor’s house burned down.”

“What?!” Eddie asked, turning his attention to the television screen. He can see a woman reporting about the incident in front of a burnt down house. Eddie collapsed on the floor beside Christopher, relieved that nothing happened to his boy.

“But they’re okay!” Christopher said, patting his dad’s arms to soothe him. Eddie looked at him with a fond smile. He was very proud that his kid developed a very emphatic nature, almost seeming to know when someone is distressed. “That guy was the one who rescued Taylor and her pet dog,” Christopher added as he pointed at the tv screen again.

Eddie craned his head to look at the television again and he swore his heart fucking stopped. The woman reporter was now standing beside Buck, of all people. Soot and grime covered most of the blonde’s face, but he seemed unperturbed about that. Eddie noticed though that Buck seemed extremely exhausted; however, he was able to put on a cheerful smile for the news.

“And right now, we’re joined by Evan Buckley of Station 118 to talk about the rescue situation,” the reporter said before asking Buck some routine question.

“Carla,” Eddie said as he grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned up the volume. “This is Buck.”

“ _This_ is your soulmate?” Carla asked, mouth wide open in shock. “He _is_ fine!”

Eddie couldn’t help but side-eye her. He’s not gay, but even he could not disagree that Buck is a very attractive man.

Or wait, does that make him gay? Finding another guy attractive?

**Fuck.** He needed a sip of bourbon. He’s having an existential crisis in front of his kid.

“Dad?” Christopher interrupted, as he cocked his head to the side. “Is that guy on TV going to replace mom?”

Eddie sputtered his bourbon onto his shirt from Christopher’s question. He wiped the trails of bourbon off his chin before looking at his son.

Christopher gave him a puzzled look. “Does this mean I’m gonna have two dads?” he asked quietly.

“No! Of course not. Carla here,” he said, shooting the woman a very dangerous glare, “was just joking, weren’t you Carla?”

Judging from his son’s nonplussed expression, Christopher was obviously not buying that excuse. “Dad, I may be a kid, but I am not dumb,” Christopher said, crossing his arms in sheer defiance.

Eddie sighed. That Diaz stubbornness definitely rubbed off on his son. He took a while to figure out how he would respond. “Chris, it’s a little complicated.”

“Try me,” Chris quickly replied, eyes steeled with determination and defiance.

Eddie’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the bravado his son was showing him. Another Diaz trait passed down to his family. Eddie turned his attention back to Carla momentarily, who merely raised her hands in utter loss. “Hey, he’s your kid. Don’t look at me,” she answered.

Of course, Eddie had to deal with this. It wasn’t the perfect time to share this information, but he can’t do anything about that now. “So you know how the SSI was supposed to give daddy a new soulmate?” he asked Christopher.

Christopher answered by nodding his head. “Mmhmm…”

“Okay, well… I got some… clues on my new soulmate,” Eddie continued, looking up at the ceiling as he tried to find the right words to use. “And that guy you just saw on the TV is the closest match so far.”

Christopher stayed silent, allowing himself to digest the information Eddie gave him. After a brief minute or two, he uncrossed his arms and then grabbed his dad’s forearms. “But I don’t see his name on your arm. If he was your soulmate, his name should be here,” he whispered, before looking at Eddie’s eyes.

“Yes, that’s true. That’s why it’s a little complicated because we don’t know if the SSI made a mistake,” he told Christopher. “Or if I am just going crazy,” he muttered to himself.

“But his name is Evan,” Carla pointed out to the television screen. The news had his name displayed on the screen while he was still being interviewed. “Maybe he’s not the one?”

Eddie blinked, not noticing Buck’s full name until now. Maybe Carla is right. Maybe he’s just overreacting.

“I like him. He saved Taylor and her dogs,” Christopher replied, smiling.

Eddie chuckled at his son’s response. It didn’t surprise him that Christopher would take an immediate liking to someone who loves dogs. And if his son took a liking to Buck, then that complicates things even further. He was at a loss on how to process this. He probably won’t get a good night’s sleep until he resolves this dilemma. He needed to see if Buck had his name etched on his forearm. “I think,” Eddie began, “Buck and I need to have a talk in person again.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed I'm usually tipsy while writing this so apologies for any mistakes. I blame the Claws.

“So Buck, I’m your soulmate… No, that sounded too direct,” Eddie muttered to himself inside his car.

He’s been parked a block away from Buck’s firehouse for the last half hour, rehearsing how he would talk to his new soulmate. Truth be told, it wasn’t too hard to find after seeing Buck’s news interview last night. A quick Google search had him traveling about twenty minutes away from his home and here to the 118 station.

Eddie wanted, no _needed_ , to get this conversation right otherwise he wouldn’t have the fucking nerve to approach Buck at all. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at his passenger seat, imagining that he was actually talking to Buck at that moment. “Hey Buck, so I talked to a psychic, and she said that I am your soulmate… Just so you know… totally not illegal stuff,” he said in the silence of his car.

“Fuck, this is ridiculous,” he said in defeat as he rested his head against his steering wheel. “Why the fuck is this so hard?” he asked quietly. Eddie’s head jolted up when he heard a knock on his window. Surprised, he looked at his left and saw Buck, of all people, bending down and smiling at him. Eddie pulled down his window. “Uh hi…” he whispered. Buck probably thinks he’s an idiot.

“Hey,” Buck replied, still smiling. “You okay?”

“Uhh yes?” Eddie said, mentally slapping his forehead for sounding like he wasn’t sure. “I mean, yeah.”

“Good, good,” Buck said, nodding. “You had your head on your steering wheel. I just want to make sure you’re all right or drunk.”

Eddie looked at him silently, wondering if he was joking or not. “Am I going to get arrested?”

“I’m just a firefighter, not a cop,” Buck replied. The blonde’s expression suddenly shifted to one of surprise. “Wait a minute… You’re the guy from yesterday on the sidewalk.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Yes, the one who almost got run over by a bike.”

“Well, I was going to say, the one with the cool-looking Miles Morales Spiderman phone case,” Buck retorted, throwing his hands up in the air in feign defeat. “But that works too,” he continued, “It’s Edward, right?”

“Eddie actually.”

“Right, sorry. Well Eddie, is there any reason you’ve parked a block away from the station for over half an hour and had your head on your steering wheel like a drunk teenager?” Buck asked, still having that dumb smile on his face. If Eddie knew better, he would have thought Buck was subtlely flirting with him. But of course, he didn’t know better.

“Well, I saw you yesterday on the news-”

“Oh no,” Buck interrupted him, his demeanor and tone now bordering on standoffishness. “You’re one of those.”

“I’m sorry, one of what?” Eddie asked, confused.

Buck stood up straight, now at full-length height. He looked down at Eddie with annoyance and disdain. “You saw me on the news and you thought it would be nice to visit Buck, thank him for saving you, endlessly stalking him until he gives you his number so you can sleep with him.”

“What? No!” Eddie answered back.

“Listen, Eddie, I don’t want any trouble or drama. I’m gonna be nice and tell you to leave,” Buck said, before turning around and walking back to the station.

“No, wait, Buck!” Eddie called out to him. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“Goodbye Eddie,” Buck shouted in return, not even bothering to look back at him.

Eddie stepped out of his car and marched towards Buck. “Buck! I’m your soulmate!” he blurted out. 

That caught Buck’s attention. The blonde stopped dead in his tracks and looked back behind him. “What did you say?” he asked incredulously.

“Listen,” Eddie began as he ran his hand through his hair. “I went a psychic to ask about details about my soulmate. She said my soulmate starts with a “B”, is blonde, and is going to save me from an accident,” he explained.

Buck took a moment for those words to sink in. “Eddie, I’m a guy. The SSI would not start pairing men together. That would be insane,” he lectured Eddie as if the other man was a young kid.

“I know. I know,” Eddie said, shaking his head in frustration.

“Well, clearly you don’t think so, considering you’re here stalking me,” Buck pointed out, gesturing to Eddie who was standing a few feet away from.

Eddie groaned, slapping his forehead. Alright, so he came across as crazy, which is just _fucking_ great. “Just to fucking put this to bed, can you show me your forearm?” he pleaded.

The blonde studied Eddie for a moment before rolling up his sleeves. “There,” Buck responded. “See, there’s no name on my arms. Is my name on yours?” he asked Eddie as he rolled back down his sleeves.

“Well no,” Eddie admitted.

Buck groaned with a roll of his eyes. “Go home Eddie. Layoff whatever alcohol or drugs you’re on. You have a fucking kid for crying out loud,” he spat before walking back to the station, leaving Eddie all alone on the pavement.

—

“Well Eddie, I didn’t think I’d see you so soon,” Leblanc purred as she entered the room, resting her hands on the store counter.

“Me neither,” Eddie grumbled. He hated the fact that he was back here in this shop. His initial idea to get his fortune told has given him more problems than resolutions.

“Is there anything I can help you with today?” the psychic asked him. She twirled one of her rings in her fingers and studied Eddie carefully. She gave him a pensive stare. Eddie surmised that she probably already knew why he was here, to begin with.

“Madame Leblanc, is my soulmate a man?” he asked.

The older woman continued to roll her ring. “That I cannot agree or deny as that will be too close to breaking SSI protocols.”

“It’s a simple yes or no question,” Eddie argued back, arms crossed against his chest.

“Nothing my boy is ever simple,” she pointed out.

Okay, well if she was going to play this game, he was going to try and play it her way. “Can you at least tell me if I met my soulmate already?”

“I can, for another fifty dollars,” Leblanc said with a devious smile.

Eddie’s response to that was simply walking out of the damn shop.

—

Christopher was busy in the living room, picking a nice movie to watch. Eddie, on the other hand, was busy cooking. His son wanted Chinese food for tonight’s dinner and Eddie had this brilliant idea to cook one instead of ordering takeout. He figured he could use the distraction of cooking to try to forget the disaster of a day he’s had.

He was sauteing vegetables on the pan while drinking another glass of bourbon. Normally, he wouldn’t be drinking two days in a row, but he was just so damn stressed lately. To be fair, the last time he was this emotionally in turmoil was when Shannon passed away. And today, well… he was sure it took two years off his life. Confronting Buck and getting embarrassed, going to the psychic and not getting any definite answers was something he never wanted to experience again.

You know what, maybe he did approach this wrong. Maybe Buck really wasn’t his soulmate and that Leblanc was possibly just fucking with his head. That or she was just a swindler, to begin with, and basically made some mumbo jumbo out of thin air. He’d be damned to pay that woman another fifty to just spout more lies at him.

“Hey dad!” Christopher called out from behind him. Eddie turned around to see Christopher standing a few feet away from him, their wireless phone outstretched in his hand.

“What’s up buddy?” he asked, curiously eyeing the phone in his son’s hands. Normally, no one he personally knows calls the house phone since he’s mostly glued to his cellphone. He’s assuming this was just another telemarketer bothering the Diaz household.

“Someone is looking for you,” Christopher answered, handing his dad the phone. 

“Oh yeah?” Eddie replied before taking the phone away from Christopher, who sauntered back towards the living room. Honestly, this just gets curiouser and curiouser. Eddie brought the phone to his ears. “Hi, this is Eddie. Who is this?” he asked before turning his attention back to his vegetables. 

No answer greeted him back. For a moment there, Eddie thought someone was just pranking him. Or it could be Christopher was pranking his old man. The kid has been a little mischievous lately after all. He was about to end the call when he suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line. “Eddie, this is Buck.”

Eddie abruptly stopped mixing with the spatula and found himself confused and shocked. How the fuck did Buck get his phone number? And more importantly, why was he calling? The blonde made it perfectly clear this morning that he wanted nothing to do with Eddie.

Once Eddie found his voice back, he asked, “Buck, how did you get my phone number?”

“Sorry,” Buck sighed through the other end of the line. “It’s a long story, but I really need to talk to you.” Eddie was about to answer back before Buck interrupted him again, “It’s important. Remember when you came to the firehouse earlier today and talked that I may possibly be your soulmate?”

“Yes…?” Eddie replied with an unsure tone.

“Right…” Buck sighed. “So, I was at the end of my shift tonight and pulled off my uniform and I saw it.”

“Saw what?” Eddie asked, grabbing his chest. For some reason, his heart was beating so fast right now. He rushed to turn off the stove, his mind far away from cooking at the moment.

“Eddie, you were right,” Buck added. “Your name appeared on my arm. I… I’m your soulmate.”

Eddie responded to Buck’s revelation the only way he knew how. “Oh, fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I recently moved and my headspace took a long while to adjust. Hope you enjoy. Again, I appreciate all the feedback.

Eddie glanced at his watch. It was twenty minutes past two in the afternoon. Buck was obviously late. Normally, Eddie wouldn’t be this worried or anxious, but recent events truly did a number on his mind. It’s been three days since Buck called and they decided it was best to meet again in person. If it were up to Eddie, he would have driven to the 118 station the next morning, but Buck was adamant to hang out on his day off.

Suffice to say, Eddie did not handle the waiting very well. He was such a nervous wreck since their phone call, that he found it difficult to sleep at night. Initially, Eddie wanted to meet in a bar, just so he could drink alcohol at the same time as talking with Buck, but the other man insisted he’d rather meet in a quiet place where they can talk. Buck suggested this really cool coffee place that he frequented, and that’s how Eddie found himself sitting alone in a very hipster-ish vibe cafe. He would have never gone inside an establishment like this (simply because he lives off instant coffee on a daily basis), but it impressed him how these tattooed twinks could make a great cup of coffee.

Eddie took another sip from his coffee and noted that it was getting cold. He was pretty sure Buck’s coffee was also cold by now as well. A ring from a few feet away caught Eddie’s attention as he saw Buck walking in with a sheepish expression.

”Hey Eddie, I’m so sorry,” Buck apologized as he crossed the coffee shop to Eddie’s table. “Finding parking was a nightmare,” he added as he flashed the other man a bright, apologetic smile.

“That’s okay, Buck. It’s no problem at all,” Eddie lied, flashing a pretend grin. There was no fucking way he would let Buck know that he was as anxious as fuck waiting for the other man to show up. “Although, your coffee may not be hot anymore,” he said as he handed Buck his latte.

“It’s traffic’s fault,” Buck chuckled as he grabbed his coffee cup, his fingers lingering over Eddie’s hand a little longer than expected. The blonde stuck out his tongue to gauge the warmth of the coffee. “Thanks again for the coffee,” he said as he sipped his drink quickly. Eddie was right - it wasn’t steaming hot anymore.

Eddie tried his damn hardest not to stare at Buck while the other man drank his coffee. He _certainly_ wasn’t staring at how nice the blonde’s hair was gelled and neatly combed to the side. He also was not staring at Buck’s reddish birthmark on his eyebrow, nor his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down while the other man drank his coffee. And Eddie was _certainly not_ staring at Buck’s impressive arm muscles that were tightly confined by his shirt.

Eddie blushed. Truth be told, he never found any man attractive. Well, rather, he found no man attractive enough for him to “swing” that way. Right now, he’s still grappling with the fact that his soulmate is a man.

“So,” Buck said, wiping away some foam from his lips. “How you’ve been since we last talked?” he asked Eddie, looking dead in the eyes.

“Oh you know, fine,” Eddie said, breaking eye contact from Buck and trying to focus his attention on somewhere else.

“Are you sure? You look nervous,” Buck teased.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eddie grumbled, desperately fighting off the urge to blush.

“Well, it’s official,” Buck said as he showed Eddie his soulmark on his forearm. “I am your soulmate.”

Eddie was familiar with how the soulmark looks. They’re tiny marks on the forearms with your partner’s first name. They’re not outlandish or garish, as they’re usually written in a font similar to that used on a typewriter. Eddie could see his name clearly on Buck. This meant the psychic’s premonition was indeed true.

“My coworker actually saw it before me. Guess I wasn’t paying any attention,” Buck replied. He put his hand down and took another sip of his coffee.

Eddie took a sip of his coffee as well, taking the time to study Buck. He was a little surprised that the other man seemed so, well, relaxed to know that his soulmate was a man. He didn’t share that same mindset as he was freaking the fuck out. He wondered what was going inside Buck’s mind right now.

“So Eddie, tell me about you!” Buck demanded.

“Well, what do you want to know?” Eddie asked flatly.

“Let’s start with the basics!” Buck said excitedly as he clapped his hands together. “Sorry, you’re my first soulmate, Eddie. Not gonna lie, I’m quite excited. Nervous, but more excited!” he added once he realized Eddie had one eyebrow raised at him.

“Like what?” Eddie asked.

“I don’t know… basic stuff?” Buck asked back. “I can start if you want.” Before Eddie could reply, Buck continued to ramble on. “So my full name is Evan Buckley, only people call me Buck. I’m twenty-seven, though some people think I look older… for some reason. Originally from Pennsylvania and moved here with my sister, Maddie, who is apparently now dating coworker Chimney.”

“You have a coworker named Chimney?” Eddie asked incredulously.

“It’s a nickname... Well actually, most of my coworkers have nicknames other than Bobby,” Buck answered. “Anyway, I’m a firefighter, as you already know. Been with the 118 station for over two years now and been great at it. Although there have been a few close calls here and there… especially since I’m on blood thinners. Other than that, I’m a pretty boring, basic white guy (to which Eddie snorted at). Now your turn, Eddie.”

“Well, I was born in Texas. Moved here about two years ago. I have a kid who’s nine,” Eddie answered matter-of-factly.

“Really? That short?” Buck replied, straightening back to an upright sitting position. “You gotta give me more than that.”

There was a disappointed look on Buck’s face that Eddie decided, right there and then, he never wanted to see again.

“Okay, okay, my full name is Edmundo Diaz. I’m thirty-three years old. I was born in El Paso to a Swedish mom and Mexican dad. I’m the youngest of three siblings. Got two older sisters. Right now, I work as a mechanic, nothing fancy like your job. My son’s name is Christopher and he’s in school right now. ”

“So how did you have Christopher?” Buck asked. Before Eddie could answer back, the tall blonde man hastily interrupted him, “Did you adopt him or something? Oh god, please tell me if my questions are a little too personal on a first date!”

Eddie chuckled, reveling because it was Buck’s turn to look all flustered. “It’s fine, Buck,” he replied, shaking his head in amusement. Seeing Buck’s embarrassed face helped himself relax a little more. “I mean really, don’t worry about it. Since we’re soulmates, you’re gonna have to know everything about me.”

“I love kids,” Buck added. “Can I see a photo of him again?”

“You told me!” Eddie laughed as he opened his phone and handed a photo of Christopher to Buck. Buck’s enthusiasm has really relaxed him a lot. “Well,” he began, staring at his son’s photo in Buck’s hands. “I had Christopher with my late wife Shannon. She and I were in the same college together. I think it was in our last year there that we both received our soulmarks. We married right after that and had Christopher soon after.”

That got Buck’s attention as his head snapped up so fast to look at Eddie. “Oh, you were married?” Buck asked, shocked.

Eddie took a deep breath. “Yeah, I was. She was my first soulmate. Unfortunately, she died two months ago during a hit and run.”

Buck looked mortified. “Oh fuck Eddie, I’m so sorry.”

Eddie merely waved his hand. “It’s fine Buck. Definitely ain’t your fault. So yeah, she and I had Christopher together. He has Cerebral Palsy as you can see. It was never really easy at first. In fact, I sort of got overwhelmed. Went to Afghanistan, spur of the moment, as an army medic to try to help pay my son’s medical bills. Let’s just say, it put a strain on the relationship with Shannon.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that Eddie.”

“Yeah well… I was an asshole back then. But I got back and tried to make up for the lost time. And now, I’m all Christopher has… well, along with my abuela and others. You get the picture.”

“Right, right,” Buck replied.

“Well, I was supposed to get another soulmark immediately, but it’s been two months and I sort of got worried about this that I went to a fucking psychic. And well, you know what happened next after that.”

“What made you move to LA?” Buck asked as he handed Eddie his phone back.

“Shannon’s job brought us here. I was the stay-at-home dad, but now that she’s gone, I’m back to working.”

“Gotcha,” Buck curtly answered back.

“Hey Buck, can I ask you a question?” Eddie asked as he pocketed his phone. He was a little nervous about what he would say, but it has been eating him up inside since he and Buck started talking earlier.

“Eddie, you already did,” Buck replied jokingly as he put down his coffee. “You can!” he hastily added when he saw Eddie roll his eyes at him.

“I’m still trying to get used to this,” Eddie said, gesturing with his right hand between the two of them. “I mean, I’ve always thought I would end up with Shannon for the rest of my life. Never did I expect that I would have a new soulmate, more so a man,” he added.

Buck just continued looking at him with patient eyes. “That wasn’t really a question, Eddie.”

“Right, right,” Eddie replied, looking exhausted. “I mean, you’re the one I sprung this entire thing on a couple of days ago and you seem to be taking this better than I am. You seem... I don’t know, relaxed and fine with it.”

Buck placed his fingers under his chin and thought about what Eddie said. “Honestly, I’m just as thrown off as you Eddie. I tend to put on a happy persona as much as possible, but don’t get me wrong, I’m scared shitless. But there’s a tinge of excitement too as you guessed earlier… I guess I’m more relaxed than you is because I’ve slept with guys before unlike you and-”

Eddie choked on his coffee when he heard that. He spat out a few sips before going to a coughing fit. Buck, concerned, leaned over and started patting Eddie’s back to ease the coughing.

“Sorry,” Eddie sputtered, looking sheepishly at the other man.

“You all right?” Buck asked, eyebrows furrowed out of concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eddie answered back. “You… slept with guys before?”

Buck chuckled at Eddie’s utter bewilderment before settling down back to his own chair comfortably. “Not just guys, but girls too. I guess I’m bisexual if we need to put a term on it,” the blonde explained as his fingers played around with the rim of his coffee mug. “I’ve never had my soulmark until now. I just figured that I would have as much fun with people who were in the situation as I was in - soulmateless. I mean, I used to fuck whoever was willing to back in the day knowing I wouldn’t be able to once I have my soulmate. So I’m not that unfamiliar with same-sex intimacy if that’s a concern for you.”

Eddie took a moment to let Buck’s words sink in before nodding in understanding. “I wish I share your attitude about this entire situation,” Eddie sighed.

“Hey,” Buck said as he leaned closer to Eddie and fixed his gaze on the other man’s eyes. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Eddie. I totally get where you’re coming from. You married your high school sweetheart thinking you two were soulmates for life. Then she passed away. And to top all that, you have a wonderful kid that you need to take care of. Trust me, I know this probably ain’t the pretty picture you were hoping when the SSI finally set you up.”

Eddie stared at Buck with a smile. The younger man’s perception skills floored him. He initially thought Buck was just a pretty, blonde boy and that he would have a hard time connecting with him, but Buck surprised him with just how much depth he had. And that Eddie liked. “Thanks, Buck,” he whispered back.

An awkward moment of silence filled the air as both men continued to sip their cup of coffees. Eddie hated it. The silence was unnerving. Thankfully, Buck decided to break it with a question.

“So Eddie, when did you get your soulmark?” Buck asked. Eddie’s confusion must have been very obvious because Buck interrupted him by clarifying further. “I know you said that you went to a psychic before you confronted me at the firehouse. Did you get it at the same time I did? I’m actually curious if your soulmark actually just says ‘Buck’ instead of my birth name. Do soulmarks just use the name you prefer to go by?”

A small bead of sweat dripped down Eddie’s forehead. Eddie took it back - he was not thankful for that question at all. “Well, I didn’t actually get your name yet,” he responded, taking another nervous sip.

Buck cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Eddie figured it would be faster to show Buck. He pulled up his long sleeves up to his elbows and showed Buck his empty forearms. “I don’t have your name yet actually Buck,” he answered.

“Is that normal?” Buck asked, confused. He grabbed Eddie’s forearms and raised them to see if his name was etched in there somewhere, but found nothing. “How is it I have your name on arm yet you don’t have mine?” Buck asked, once again flashing Eddie the older man’s name on the blonde’s forearm. “Don’t both soulmates get their marks at the same time?”

“Shannon and I did, but our situation is a little unique, to say the least,” Eddie guessed. “Although I do find it really concerning…”

Buck huffed in reply before pulling out his phone and unlocked it. He opened the maps app and started looking for something.

“Uh, what are you doing?” Eddie asked, trying his best to mask his annoyance that Buck just started ignoring him.

“I’m looking for the nearest SSI branch,” Buck replied without looking up from his phone.

That set off Eddie’s spider senses. “Why?”

“We need to find out answers about this. Why they suddenly decided to set up two guys together suddenly? Why I have your soulmark yet you don’t have mine,” Buck answered, not looking up from his phone.

“Buck, you need an appointment when you visit the SSI or else we’ll be waiting all day,” Eddie said. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Oh great, there’s one that’s about ten blocks away from here. We can be there in fifteen minutes if we walk fast!” Buck said excitedly as he downed the rest of his coffee before standing up.

Okay, clearly Buck was not listening to Eddie. “Buck, I don’t think this is a good idea,” the older man replied, staring at Buck who was already halfway out the cafe door.

“Eddie. We both want answers and the only way to get them is if we go to the SSI and ask them directly. Now, are you coming or not?” Buck asked, looking at Eddie expectantly.

Eddie locked eyes with Buck’s and could tell the blonde was deadly serious, and possibly simply out of his mind. “Oh, what the fuck,” he muttered before drinking the rest of his coffee, standing up, and following his soulmate out onto the street.

This was not the first date Eddie hoped for.


End file.
